Asgard Nature
by HazelCat11920
Summary: AU where Loki is the Doctor. Plot are basically Doctor Who s3 Human Nature until Family of Blood. Companion is Jane Foster.


**Changed a bit and made it like in the Comic when Thor was young: He fell in love with Sif (when he was young idk I didn't read the comic sorry). Basically, companion is Sif and Sif is Jane. And Loki as the brother doesn't exist. Ooh and the "Long live the king" part I got that from BBC Merlin (it's a must to watch but you will cry badly). Firstly based from (twitter) KingTHiddy's fic: /KingTHiddy/status/457127981886877696 . You can visit her ffn: ~kingthiddy**

* * *

He looked down, thinking. He felt sad. _Why? Why am I sad? Things have been going well for me. I got a job, I live in a castle. Things are going well. It is a beautiful day, don't be sad. _

He continued looking the view outside his room, smiling. Unconsciously putting both his hands in each of his pants pockets. His right hand felt something, something round. He pulled it out. It was a pocket watch. A broken pocket watch with a lot of confusing writings that he doesn't understand and he assumed it was runes of a language. He has searched everywhere on the library for that rune. He kept it his own secret, never revealing to anyone.

He thought the watch was broken because he can't open it, even how hard he tried.

Since a prince found him unconscious on a rainbow bridge between Asgard and Bifrost, the prince gave him a place to live in the castle. He got a job as a guard at the castle. He has to bring a dagger and a sword. He doesn't like weapons, he had to bring it everyday. Even though that's not much, he got a place to live, and free food.

Every time he went to sleep, he kept having weird and unexplained dreams. He wasn't certain if it was true but it felt so real and familiar. There was always this blue box that, in any way must be impossible, bigger on the inside. It was like a spaceship that can travel through time. He knew people could travel between worlds using Bifrost and spaceship, but between times? That's impossible!

And there was this woman. He was always there for him. He was uncertain but he thinks her name was Sif. She had long black beautiful hair. Always brought a dagger with her. She got these rules and one of them said "Never go anywhere without a dagger."

He shrugged and wore his uniform. He still has a job to keep.

Someone knocked on his door.

After checking himself and confirmed he was dressing descent enough, he called, "enter!"

The door creaked open and a head and then the whole body entered the room.

He was surprised by the presence of the man that walked inside. "Your majesty!" he bowed toward the man.

The man approached him and put his hands on his shoulders so he would stand straight.

"Thor, please. You are my friend, I insist. I know we only knew each other for a few months, but you are one of my closest friends I have. Now, I order for you to not go to work today. Wear your casual or non-work clothes. It is my coronation day and I need my friends to be there by my side."

He smiled and looked at Thor's eyes. "It would by my honor. After all, after all those wars that happened after the Dark Elves tried to invaded Earth, you managed to bring peace to these nine realms."

Thor blushed and dropped his hands. "Please, I couldn't done it without my friends and warriors."

"I understand." He stopped for several seconds and continued. "I hope this coronation will not occur like your last almost-coronation with the whole Frostgiants breaking in to Asgard thing that you told me. And considering how much you've changed from that occurrence. You do not crave wars and deaths, you are wiser and less arrogant since we last met. I am certain you will be an amazing king!" He shouted, receiving a laugh from Thor.

"Thank you. And now, Loki, go change your clothes to something formal but casual and I allow your holiday for this occurrence. See you at the dining room!" He smiled and went out of the room.

He changed his clothes to his normal descent suit and went to the dining room. Where, of course, Volstagg welcomed him. He was quite please with his plate of food.

"Ah, Loki, welcome my friend! Good to see you. How are you? And nice clothes you're wearing. Almost never seen you other than in you uniform."

"Volstagg! Good to see you too my friend. I'm fine. How are you also? And thank you. Well, I do most of the time, work as a guard. Where are the others?"

"Fandral is showing off his muscles to the two women by his sides. While Jane and Hogun are sharpening their swords and dagger."

"Ah. See you later then I presume?"

"Until the coronation!" And with that, Volstagg continued eating his food.

* * *

"Come on, Fandral! Leave the women alone."

"Ah, Loki! And why should I do that?" by this point, he has approached Loki and stepped away from the women. "They are clearly impressed by me. Except if you want with one of the women?"

"Good God, Fandral, that wasn't what I mean! Men your age should've already gotten married and have kids."

Fandral nodded. "You're right. But I have not found that woman yet. And one can only hope at the moment! See you later!"

Loki smiled and went to where Jane and Hogun were.

"Hello my friends! And why in such a lovely day you two are sharpening your weapons?"

"Well, we never knew when someone will strike and I will not have that Frostgiant incident to happen at the coronation again." Jane answered. And looking to Loki's slightly scared face she continued, "This is just for cautions. I will not release it from its sheath if it is not necessary."

Loki silently releasing his heavy relief sighs.

"Ah! The bell has ringed. The coronation has started. We should be going there now!" Hogun said pushing Jane and Loki's back toward the main hall.

* * *

The main hall was big. He and the Warriors Three were standing in the very front of the line on the right side. From the entrance door, he could see Frigga, the queen, and Jane coming inside and went to joined the lines. Short moments later, Thor came. Fandral whispered to him that Thor looked much more humble and less arrogant then his last almost-coronation.

When Thor reached in front of the king, he kneeled down and kept his head down.

"Thor Odinson, my heir. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjöllnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning." Odin stated.

And then the coronation oath began.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

**"**I swear."

**"**And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

**"**I swear."

**"**Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear!"

And on this day, I Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you king of Asgard."

Happy shouting were heard from behind.

"Long live the king!" Odin boomed.

"Long live the king!" the people of Asgard shouted.

The feast was brilliant, well at least to him. Others said this was usual.

They were all laughing and telling stories at the table. Though Fandral had a woman, which he never saw before laughing with each other alone near the wall.

Feeling lonely, he went outside the hall. By night in Asgard, you can see all of space that can be reach by normal eyesight. It was beautiful.

He was in his own thoughts when Thor came upon him.

"You okay?"

Loki look hesitated. Thor put his right hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Come. Let's take a walk."

"So, how are you? You seemed like something is bothering you."

"Um yeah. I'm fine. How are you? I mean you're the king of Asgard now!"

Thor laughed and nodded. They went inside Loki's chamber. He looked tired. Thor thinks he needed a rest.

"Ah yes my friend. I am, surprisingly, okay. I believe it's going to be hard to rule a kingdom without putting your emotions to it, but I will try my best to do it as best as I could."

Suddenly, Thor stopped smiling and looked confused. Looking towards Loki's back.

'Wh- what is it, Thor?"

He turned his back and look at the wall. There was suddenly this glowing crack on the wall. It hissed voices. Voice of a woman. He felt it was familiar, the voice. He walked closer and put his right ear near the crack.

"What is it?" Thor walked closer.

"Doctor! Doctor! Wherever you are you need to help us! We need your help!

" The voice shouted. He heard sobs. "Doctor, please I know the chances of you hearing this are not much. But if you do, please come to Earth. We need you. _I _need you. Please, Doctor, help! It's happening again. The Time Lords, they're back. Help us!"

The light faded but the crack stayed.


End file.
